priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
2 for the Price of 1
A game where the contestant is given 1 free number and must select the remaining 2 numbers of its price to win both prizes. Gameplay *The object of this game is to win two prizes by guessing the price of the smaller prize with three digits in its price. To start the game, the contestant is shown two rows of three digits; each position has two possibilities. The contestant must choose each digit from the top or bottom row to form the correct price of the prize in order to win both prizes. They are given any one of the three digits they wish for free at the beginning of the game. History *This was the first game to be created by former host & executive producer Bob Barker. *When this pricing game premiered on December 12, 1989 (#7462D), Bob Barker celebrated his 66th birthday. On top of that, the game received its first win. *On April 10, 1998 (#0725K; Show 5,001 and the first show to have Studio 33 coined as "The Bob Barker Studio"), then-announcer Rod Roddy blew the reveal of this game, by accidentally reading a page ahead in the script. The item up for bids was shown as a dinette set, but Rod instead blurted out, "A barbecue, and a new car!", before quickly correcting himself. It was later revealed, that the next pricing game was 2 for the Price of 1, and the prizes for the game were indeed, a barbecue grill, and a new car. *The game was played only once on the primetime series and that playing was won. *Starting on October 2, 2003 (#2614K), the complete value of the prize package is announced after the prize copies are read. Trivia *This game always offers a prize that's less than $1,000. The 2nd prize can be more or less than $10,000. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 36. *It was the last pricing game to premiere in the 1980s. *This game is similar in concept to Safe Crackers. *2 for the Price of 1 was one of four "new" pricing games seen on the eighth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on November 28, 2007 (#4103K, aired out of order on November 9), December 7, 2007 (#4115K), December 13, 2007 (#4124K, aired out of order on December 14), January 10, 2008 (#4134K), January 15, 2008 (#4142K), and January 21, 2008 (#4151K, aired out of order on November 16). Gallery 2.png Premiere Playing (December 12, 1989, #7462D) 2forthepriceof1premiere1.jpg 2forthepriceof1premiere2.jpg 2forthepriceof1premiere3.jpg 2forthepriceof1premiere4.jpg 2forthepriceof1premiere5.jpg|She thinks the price of the range is $719. Is she right? 2forthepriceof1premiere6.jpg|Yes she is! 2 for the Price of 1 for a Radio-Controlled Sailboat and a Buffalo Mini Boat (October 25, 1990, #7764D) 2forthepriceof1buffaloboat1.jpg 2forthepriceof1buffaloboat2.jpg 2forthepriceof1buffaloboat3.jpg 2forthepriceof1buffaloboat4.jpg 2forthepriceof1buffaloboat5.jpg 2 for the Price of 1 for a Honda Pilot Dune Buggy (December 10, 1991, #8222D) 2forthepriceof1hondapilot1.jpg 2forthepriceof1hondapilot2.jpg 2forthepriceof1hondapilot3.jpg 2forthepriceof1hondapilot4.jpg 2forthepriceof1hondapilot5.jpg 2forthepriceof1hondapilot6.jpg 2 for the Price of 1 for a Plymouth Acclaim (October 7, 1993, #8914D) 2forthepriceof1plymouthacclaim1.jpg 2forthepriceof1plymouthacclaim2.jpg 2forthepriceof1plymouthacclaim3.jpg 2forthepriceof1plymouthacclaim4.jpg 2forthepriceof1plymouthacclaim5.jpg 2 for the Price of 1 for a Dodge Colt (February 22, 1994, #9092D) 2forthepriceof1dodgecolt1.jpg 2forthepriceof1dodgecolt2.jpg 2forthepriceof1dodgecolt3.jpg 2forthepriceof1dodgecolt4.jpg 2forthepriceof1dodgecolt5.jpg 2forthepriceof1dodgecolt6.jpg 2forthepriceof1dodgecolt7.jpg 2 for the Price of 1 for a Dodge Neon Coupe (April 10, 1998, #0725K) 2forthepriceof1dodgeneoncoupe1.jpg 2forthepriceof1dodgeneoncoupe2.jpg 2forthepriceof1dodgeneoncoupe3.jpg 2forthepriceof1dodgeneoncoupe4.jpg 2forthepriceof1dodgeneoncoupe5.jpg 2 for the Price of 1 for a Chevrolet Tracker Convertible (January 26, 2000, #1343K) 2forthepriceof1chevytracker1.jpg 2forthepriceof1chevytracker2.jpg 2forthepriceof1chevytracker3.jpg 2forthepriceof1chevytracker4.jpg 2forthepriceof1chevytracker5.jpg 2forthepriceof1chevytracker6.jpg 2 for the Price of 1 for a Ford Freestar SE (April 24, 2004, #016SP) 2forthepriceof1fordfreestar1.jpg 2forthepriceof1fordfreestar2.jpg 2forthepriceof1fordfreestar3.jpg 2forthepriceof1fordfreestar4.jpg 2forthepriceof1fordfreestar5.jpg Only '2 for the Price of 1' Loss of Season 33 (January 5, 2005, #3113K) 2forthepriceof1season33loss1.jpg 2forthepriceof1season33loss2.jpg 2forthepriceof1season33loss3.jpg 2forthepriceof1season33loss4.jpg 2forthepriceof1season33loss5.jpg Last '2 for the Price of 1' Car Playing with Bob Barker (February 28, 2007, #3903K) 2forthepriceof1car2007-1.jpg 2forthepriceof1car2007-2.jpg 2forthepriceof1car2007-3.jpg 2forthepriceof1car2007-4.jpg 2forthepriceof1car2007-5.jpg Marivel Plays '2 for the Price of 1' with Demi Lovato (January 24, 2013, #6194K, aired out of order on February 22, originally rescheduled to air on February 21) 2forthepriceof1demilovato1.jpg 2forthepriceof1demilovato2.jpg 2forthepriceof1demilovato3.jpg 2forthepriceof1demilovato4.jpg 2forthepriceof1demilovato5.jpg 2forthepriceof1demilovato6.jpg 2 for the Price of 1 for a Honda Civic LX Sedan (May 10, 2013, #6345K) 2forthepriceof1hondacivic1.jpg 2forthepriceof1hondacivic2.jpg 2forthepriceof1hondacivic3.jpg 2forthepriceof1hondacivic4.jpg 2forthepriceof1hondacivic5.jpg 2forthepriceof1hondacivic6.jpg From June 23, 2014 (#6801K, aired out of order on June 27) priceofone1.png priceofone2.png|That represents a free number. priceofone3.png|That represents a win. 25th Anniversary of 2 for the Price of 1 (December 12, 2014, #6915K) 2forthepriceof1 (12-12-2014) 1.jpg 2forthepriceof1 (12-12-2014) 2.jpg 2forthepriceof1 (12-12-2014) 3.jpg 2forthepriceof1 (12-12-2014) 4.jpg 2forthepriceof1 (12-12-2014) 5.jpg From February 7, 2018 (#8203K, aired out of order on January 17) 2forthepriceof1-2018.jpg 2forthepriceof1 (1-17-2018) 1.jpg 2forthepriceof1 (1-17-2018) 2.jpg 2forthepriceof1 (1-17-2018) 3.jpg 2forthepriceof1 (1-17-2018) 4.jpg 2 for the Price of 1 for a SwagCycle Electric Bike and a Harley Davidson Street Rod Motorcycle (February 20, 2019, #8633K, aired out of order on May 29) 2forthepriceof1electricbikeharley1.png 2forthepriceof1electricbikeharley2.png 2forthepriceof1electricbikeharley3.png 2forthepriceof1electricbikeharley4.png 2forthepriceof1electricbikeharley5.png 2 for the Price of 1 for a Volkswagen Jetta S (May 22, 2019, #8763K, aired out of order on May 13, originally rescheduled to air on May 15) 2forthepriceof1vwjetta1.jpg 2forthepriceof1vwjetta2.jpg 2forthepriceof1vwjetta3.jpg 2forthepriceof1vwjetta4.jpg 2forthepriceof1vwjetta5.jpg Ophelia's Bad Decision in '2 for the Price of 1' (February 12, 2020, #9023K) 2forthepriceof1ophelia1.jpg 2forthepriceof1ophelia2.jpg 2forthepriceof1ophelia3.jpg 2forthepriceof1ophelia4.jpg|$740 is the correct price. 2forthepriceof1ophelia5.jpg 2forthepriceof1ophelia6.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:2-Prize Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Predict the Correct Numbers Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"T" Pricing Games Category:Over 3-Word Pricing Games Category:December Pricing Games Category:You're Allowed to Earn For Free